


The Farm

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Animals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Interviews, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pets, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Tom talks about how your home is full of animals.





	The Farm

Tom was with Letitia and Sebastian in an interview, and right now, the woman was asking them questions from people in Tumblr.

“Tom, this is a question for you,” she said.

“What is it?” He asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“The question reads:  **Do you have, like, a farm in your house? Because you seem to have a bunch of animals.** ”

Tom chuckled. “Uhhhh, yes! I’ve seen the pictures in (Y/N)’s instagram,” Sebastian commented.

“Cookie is so pretty,” Letitia said.

Tom cleared his throat, a smile on his face. “You know, it’s all (Y/N). We… We moved in together seven months ago, and… I have this dog, Bobby. He’s so precious and… she got very attached to him. She started watching these documentaries and getting involved with animals and… From one day to another, she was working with the International Fund for Animal Welfare and with Animal Defenders International… and this is where things get interesting,” Tom explained.

He was smiling so hard just remembering you and your house and your pets.

“We have this barn, and one day when I get home, she covers my eyes and drags me there and I see… a turtle.”

“Oh, Franklin!” Sebastian exclaimed. “I love that little guy.”

Tom laughed. “I don’t mind, because I love animals, but then… it got a tiny bit out of control. Now we have a goat named Cookie, a pig called Pua… and then I found her dancing to Ain’t No Sunshine with our German Shepherd, who I didn’t know was even there, I told her:  **Love, I love you, but you need to stop bringing animals into the house.** ”

 _“Ain’t no sunshine when she’s goooooone…”_  Letitia sang.

Sebastian joined her.  _“And she’s always gone too long, everytime…”_

 _“She goes awayyyyyy,”_  they sang in unison.

“Now… I don’t mind it, she’s very good to them. In fact, I’m sure that if I check my phone, she’ll have texted me saying:  **so, here’s the thing…** ”

“You really think so?” The interviewer inquired.

Tom nodded, chuckling. “Probably. Let’s see.”

He pulled out his phone from the front pocket of his jeans and unlocked it, noticing he had at least ten texts from you, half of them pictures.

“We have a miniature cow now,” Tom informed.

“What?!” Letitia laughed.

Tom showed the picture: a brown baby cow with white spots in her feet and chest, all the way to her belly.

Tom, Letitia and Sebastian read your texts.

 

 **You:**   _you didn’t answer, so I brought her home._

 **You** :  _look at her. Isn’t she beautiful?_

 **You:**   _her name is Clarabelle!_

 

“I guess you have a new member in your family,” the interviewer said after Tom showed her the picture.

Tom chuckled. “I guess so.”

If Tom was honest, he didn’t mind it at all. He didn’t care if his house looked like a mini farm: he loved you, he loved that you helped give animals homes, he loved how nurturing and caring you were. It was one of the main reasons he fell for you… he didn’t mind, because he was exactly like that.

“So, next question…” The interviewer continued as Tom put his phone back on his pocket, smiling widely.


End file.
